


You've Got The Magic

by nitschieh



Category: Pitch Perfect (2012)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, but it's kind of implied, not really Jesse/Benji
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-17
Updated: 2012-12-17
Packaged: 2017-11-21 08:58:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/595879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nitschieh/pseuds/nitschieh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Benji thinks he's got enough time when he sees Jesse's blazer alone in their dorm room.</p><p>pre-Regionals<br/>Benji's POV</p>
            </blockquote>





	You've Got The Magic

I had never been a spoiled kid. I have two siblings and I've never exactly been the popular kind of kid in high school - or any school at all. So when I finally went to college I've just had one dream I desperately wanted for me to come true. I wanted to be part of The Treblemakers more than anything. Gladly my roommate turned out to be a pretty cool guy who not only tolerated my obsessions for Star Wars, magical tricks and other things but also wanted to support me with The Trebles.

Unfortunately Jesse got in and I didn't. Of course I am happy for him and at least I get news and inside information every now and then, so even though I was very depressed in the beginning I'm kinda cool with it now.

Now means myself being in our dorm and polishing my swords while Jesse is at Trebles practice. He still isn't back when I'm finished and a look at the clock tells me that he won't be in the next hour as well.

I'm bored by now - all exercises for college are done and I'm not really in the mood for a movie as well. So I just sit down on my bed for a good fifteen minutes stuffing my little red cloth in the fake thumb and pulling it back out, humming 'I've got the magic' along. I'm still convinced I should've shown another trick when I had introduced myself - even though Jesse might have been right a little bit as well.

My hands have their movement memorized so well by now that at some point I just continue it while looking up and staring holes in the wall opposite me. This happens to be the wall behind Jesse's desk and in front of that stands his chair with the Treble blazer untidily thrown over the back. I stop fiddling with the cloth.

A few seconds I just stare at it. Then quickly I look at my watch - still 40 minutes before practice is over. 40 minutes before Jesse will be back. I look around as if fearing that I could be watched. Obviously no one is there, so slowly I stand up and go over to the chair.

Gently I slide my fingers over the fabric - it feels as good as is looks. Another glance at my watch. Still 38 minutes. I pick up the jacket, feel its weight in my hands. Once again I let my eyes wander. Nothing. With caution as if it were made of silk I let my arms slip into the sleeves. Almost on its own it slides down on my shoulders.

I need a second before I turn around to look at myself in the mirror. The blazer is a bit too big, my neck and shoulders not completely filling it. I had never realized just how much more muscular than I Jesse was. But no matter how clumsy I look right now, I can't help but smile. I kind of made it even though I actually didn't make it at all.

In the mirror I see the reflection of our clock. I still have 35 more minutes until Jesse is back but I feel like I need to put it back before I won't return it at all but before I can the door bursts open. It's Jesse, not noticing me at first but looking at the chair. I guess he's looking for the blazer and also that I am screwed.

"Hey, Benji, have you seen my-"

He looks at me and stops.

"-blazer?"

I decide that our floor has a super interesting pattern and stare at it. I hear him close the door but still don't look up. Instead I peel myself out of the jacket and hand it over to him.

"I didn't expect you to be back that early." I try to explain but everything feels awkward.

"Yeah, we're doing our final practices before Regionals and Bumper said we should wear our actual outfits to rehearsal at least once. I just kind of forgot the blazer."

"Yeah, I noticed."

He chuckles, takes the piece of clothing from me. I look up, he scratches his neck. Very awkward. He turns to leave the room.

"Jesse?"

He stops, looks at me again. I wonder why I called for him, if I wanted him to convince Bumper to make me part of the Trebles as well - I know Bumper is very fond of him - but even I am not that pathetic.

"Have fun."

He swallows and I can actually see his Adam's apple bob. He walks back up to me, lays his right hand on my shoulder.

"I promise you, I will get you in!"

The he gives me that smile that makes girls fall for him. My heart seems to skip a beat and I smile back. He eventually turns and storms out of the door, putting on the blazer while walking.

As soon as I'm sure the door is closed I take my own right hand and put it where Jesse's had been just seconds before, touch the spot he touched. I mumble a quiet "Thank you" that he'll never hear.

As I let myself fall back down on my bed there are three thoughts dominating my mind: 1. being that I now have two very good reasons why I need to be part of the Trebles, 2. that I may have a huge problem concerning Jesse and 3. that I'm probably going to have a big bruise between my ribs where I fell in my fake thumb.

I sigh.


End file.
